


my yandere simulator headcannons

by Awesome_trooper107



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Headcanon, Multi, Opinion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_trooper107/pseuds/Awesome_trooper107
Summary: this will include my headcanons and basic facts about an au i'm working on.you are welcome to add your own headcanon and/or au facts in the comment section if you want.





	my yandere simulator headcannons

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own yandere sim or it's characters. thats yandere dev.

1\. i like to think that the basu sisters are somewhat fond of oka after they concluded that she wasn't a threat to their safety, not to the point of friendship but close enough.

2\. although if oka was bullied, they would probably keep an eye on her to keep her from getting attacked.

3\. the basu sister probably have intimidating glares.


End file.
